


Gotcha!

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Winter, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Another winter piece, this time both of the boys together... I will most likely have a third one again with just Neal... hopefully that will get the snow out of my system, lol :D





	Gotcha!

**Author's Note:**

> Another winter piece, this time both of the boys together... I will most likely have a third one again with just Neal... hopefully that will get the snow out of my system, lol :D

  
  



End file.
